


Every coin has two sides

by purplesk



Series: 校園AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik在課堂上回答了學生的問題後，沒想到被學生拿去問另一個老師——Charles的看法，於是，Erik與Charles兩個不熟悉的人因此而『交鋒』。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every coin has two sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouisanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/gifts).



> 數學老師!Erik/生物老師!Charles
> 
> 這是在9/11那天完成的一篇短文，主要是送給Anya和清臣～還有熱鬧的ask社區的大家！XD

　　2014/09/01 Mon 某十二年級教室

　　

　　粉筆摩擦過黑板的聲響讓台下的學生們靜默無語。

　　幾分鐘前吵鬧不堪的教室因一名男子踏進此空間後，所有學生在下一秒乖乖地坐回自己的座位，即便對這堂課毫無興趣，也只能默不吭聲以免遭到站在前方正振筆疾書的高大男人的尖銳眼神伺候。

　　坐在台下正覺得無趣的高中女學生把自動鉛筆堆放在人中處，嘴唇還故意嘟起，玩弄著無辜的自動鉛筆——此動作絕對會被同在此間高中的任職的兄長叨唸一番，但她毫不在意。瞇起眼，她盯著傳說中性感的、新來的數學老師的背影，思考著眼前這位從進門到現在就擺著一張禁慾撲克臉的男人是否有穩定的交往對象？

　　

_Things have come to a pretty pass_

_Our romance is growing flat_

_For you like this and the other_

_While I go for this and that_

　　

　　對了，不如讓Sean去駭他的Facebook帳號，很多人都會在社交網站上肆無忌憚的放閃——不，她可不認為眼前的男人會去申請社交網站的帳號；喔！那麼改駭他的手機？前陣子某大廠牌的手機不是被人惡意駭入結果網路上流出一大堆明星的私人照片？誰知道眼前這位襯衫燙的完美平順挺直的數學老師搞不好手機裡面可是一大堆私密裸照——人不可貌相啊！Raven勾起邪惡的笑容，而在此刻，眼前的男人突然轉過身來，剛巧與她四目交接，前者微皺了眉，似乎是因為讀取到後者的表情誤以為她有問題想發問，正耐心地等候她給予回應。

　　雖說是機不可失，但Raven此刻可真的想不到什麼調皮的問題，她聳了聳肩，漾出略帶歉意的笑容。

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr，要怎麼樣才能學好幾何學？」她開口，繼續補充：「我是說有沒有什麼有趣的課外讀物會讓人有想把幾何學學好的動力？」

　　

　 _Goodness knows what the end will be_

_Oh I don't know where I'm at_

_It looks as if we two will never be one_

_Something must be done:_

　　

　　全班因為Raven的提問，幾乎所有人都清醒過來，有些比較大膽的學生開始交頭接耳，坐在Raven左方的Hank則是推了推眼鏡，對可愛卻總是喜歡捉弄老師的女友擠眉弄眼，似乎是希望她趕緊換個話題或者讓眼前的數學老師有個台階可下。

　　

　　「《平面國》。」男人開口，而全班同學突然一陣靜默，誰都沒料到這位寡言又看起來相當嚴肅的男人會開口談點線面、數學符號、不等式之外的文字，「如果妳有興趣瞭解簡單的幾何，這本書可以去找來看。」

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/01 Mon 某十二年級教室

　　

　　「《平面國》？」正在操作投影機的深棕髮色的男人轉頭看著全班學生們的眼神——像極了嗷嗷待哺的幼鳥們。

　　

　　他調整了一下投影片，在按下播放鍵之前，瞧見有位同學舉了手，他示意對方可以自由發言。

　　

　　「Mr. Xavier你有看過那本書嗎？」

　　「我們數學老師Mr. Lehnsherr說看那本《平面國》可以幫助我們燃起對幾何學的興趣喔！」始作俑者正朝著她的兄長笑著。

　　

　 _You say either and I say either_

_You say neither and I say neither_

_Either, either Neither, neither_

_Let's call the whole thing off._

　　

　　他移動了滑鼠，思索著是否要回答學生的問題？新來的數學老師跟自己並非在同一間大辦公室裡，所以他並不清楚對方的底細——但八卦來源站Moira告訴自己，已經有不少女老師爭先恐後地要引起他的興趣，據說高傲又美麗的專教十二年級的英國文學老師Fiona被拒絕了，但謠言半真半假，他倒是沒太多興趣查證。不過話說回來，關於《平面國》那本書，他確實看過。

　　

　　「如果以數學的角度來看，《平面國》中的主角正方形與他的太太結婚……喔，順道一提，在《平面國》中女性都是直線。四個邊加上直線，確實，生下的孩子會是五邊形，繼續以此類推的話，嗯……再加上這本書中對於幾何學的描述，確實是一本非常簡單易懂的小說。」他頓了頓，「但如果以生物學的角度來看，假設正方形的基因是AA，直線是aa，生下來的孩子會是Aa，顯性基因佔了上風，也就是說，主角正方形不會有女兒！」

　　

_You like potato and I like potato_

_You like tomato and I like tomato_

_Potato, potato, Tomato, tomato_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　台下的學生聽的一知半解，但是還是相當專注聽著他們最喜愛的生物老師講解一本聽起來好像相當複雜的小說。

　　

　　「在《平面國》裡，男人都是由三角形開始演變出來的，這挺有趣的，每一次的進化都會再多一個邊，直到他們變成了圓形。不過如果考慮到基因的問題，這本書中越多邊、也就是越上層社會的形狀，他們不會跟下層階級的女性直線通婚，近親通婚的結果也容易造成隱性遺傳疾病還有基因突變。

　　「這也就是為什麼書裡面有些不規則形狀者被視為畸形和『不道德』的——但這可是他們自己造成的呢！」生物老師笑了笑，「不過話說回來，以生物學的角度來看《平面國》的話，會有一些不大合理的事，但這是一本小說，也就不用太苛求了。」說著，他按下播放鍵，沒注意到學生們面面相覷。

　　

　 _But oh, if we call the whole thing off, then we must part_

_And oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart_

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/02 Tue 某十二年級教室

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr！」同一個肇事者在隔天數學老師翻開課本之前舉手發言，「昨天我們生物老師Mr. Xavier說《平面國》的故事在生物學看來有點可笑。」

　　

　　坐在她旁邊的天才男友睜大了雙眼，忍不住低聲提醒她省略太多字詞，會造成不必要的誤解，但他可愛的女友才不理會男友的打斷，她正享受著數學老師臉上一閃而過的驚訝及似乎接收到挑釁的情緒。

　　

　 _So if you like pyjamas and I like pyjamas_

_I'll wear pyjamas and give up pyjamas_

_For we know we need each other so we_

_Better call the whole thing off_

_Let's call the whole thing off._

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/04 Thu 教師辦公室

　　

　　坐在座位上正在批改學生作業的生物老師，眼前突然出現了一張邀請卡——飛進來的角度非常完美，恰巧在壓在正在批改的作業本的正中間。他抬眼，看見好友兼損友、辦公桌在自己正對面的地球科學老師Moira朝自己揮了揮手。

　　

　　「Moira我沒辦法去。」他嘆氣，「我答應Raven這週末陪她去看美術展。」

　　「親愛的Charles，你就別自欺欺人了，Raven對美術展才沒興趣，不，更正，她其實比較希望與Hank兩人去就好，你別去當高瓦數的電燈泡了。」

　　

　　生物老師低頭多瞅了一眼聯誼邀請卡——與隔壁大學教授們的晚宴。

　　

　　 _You say laughter and I say laughter_

_You say after and I say after_

_Laughter, laughter, after, after_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　「妳就不能找別人參加嗎？」

　　「因為Lehnsherr不參加啊！這樣我們學校可就是可是少了吸引眼球的活廣告，所以Charles你不能不參加。」

　　

　　他揉揉太陽穴，再看一次日期：2014/09/06。Charles可是非常想去看那位新銳畫家的新作品集——上次看到這位畫家的作品，發現他效法了艾雪的創作方式又將其揉入普普元素，實在非常有意思。但Charles總是很難拒絕Moira的請求。勉強地，他點了點頭，或許下個週末再去看展覽——獨自去。

　　

　　 _You like vanilla and I like vanilla_

_You saspiralla, and I saspiralla_

_Vanilla, vanilla, chocolate strawberry_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/05 Fri 某十二年級教室

　　

　　Charles瞅了掛在教室後頭的時鐘一眼，離下課鐘響還有十分鐘左右，通常這是開放給學生們自由發問的時間：任何問題，不管與生物學是否有相關。

　　

　　「Mr. Xavier，」一位戴著厚重鏡片的學生舉了手，在Charles示意之後他繼續自己的發言：「Mr. Lehnsherr說《平面國》中主角正方形的基因不一定是AA，況且這是一本以幾何學為出發點的小說，若是用生物學的角度來看，當然會有不合理的地方。」

　　

　　在那位學生發言的同時，Charles聽見Lehnsherr這個姓氏時，感覺自己瞬間少了一次換氣，Charles在心裡感嘆著，為什麼他的生活都莫名地與Mr. Lehnsherr扯上一些關係？

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr提到，在數學中，兩點之間最近的距離當然是直線，但是如果把這個法則放到大自然裡，就不一定通用。例如磚塊自由落體時，一開始是走直線，但是在接近地面卻有螺旋的路徑；人類如果在沙漠中迷了路、失去方向，其實不一定會走直線，有時會很自然的走了螺旋路徑，其他的生物在一些情況下也是如此。」

　　

　 _But oh, if we call the whole thing off, then we must part_

_And oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart_

　　

　　男同學認真的地說著，聲音卻越來越小，接著不自主地紅了臉，彷彿自己方才大放厥詞諷刺了他所喜歡的生物老師，但這並非他的本意。

　　

　　一體兩面。很多事情都有不同的角度，但是，都是同一件事情。Charles微笑，他點了點頭，讓男同學鬆了口氣。如果把螺旋路徑放到平面上來，那絕對不是最佳、最短的距離。同樣的原則放諸四海皆準，特別在科學研究上。

　　或許，他真該找個時間去圖書館把那本《平面國》借回來溫習一番。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/08 Mon 某十二年級教室

　　

　　「費波那契數列。」被封為全高中身材最好的老師之一的Erik Lehnsherr轉身在黑板上寫下了1,1,2,3,5,8等數字，「也被稱為黃金分割數列，在大自然中，許多的生物構成都和斐波那契數列有正相關，例如鸚鵡螺以及常見的向日葵種子的排列。」

　　

　　數學老師難得開口講了一個根本不在課本上的東西——當然，還是數學相關。

　　

　　「向日葵種子的排列不僅是美感，也包括了能最密集地將種子有規則、順序地排列好，達到最大的效益。提到不浪費空間的排列方式，也順便提提關於雪花的六角形狀。六角形除了看起來相當順眼又漂亮之外，還可以鋪滿整個平面而不留空隙，而最早開始研究雪花的人是克卜勒——一位天文學家，同時也是數學家。」Erik Lehnsherr放下粉筆，同時下課鐘聲響起。

　　

　　數學、生物，息息相關。

　　Raven Darkholme勾起了一抹誰都沒看見的意味深長的微笑。

　　

　　 _So if you go for oysters and I go for oysters_

_I'll order oysters and cancel the oysters_

_For we know we need each other so we_

_Better call the whole thing off_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr，你平常都做些什麼休閒活動？」Raven趁著眾人急著要往實驗室出發的混亂以及數學老師收拾課本的空檔，湊了上去大膽詢問。

　　

　　灰綠色又帶點微微幽藍的眼珠直勾勾地瞪進Raven的藍眼睛裡，她不自主地嚥了口水，深覺自己彷彿是被毒蛇猛獸盯著的綿羊或小雞。Raven首次覺得自己似乎有點越界，她打算乾笑兩聲然後融入人群之中趕緊逃離現場，而她沒料到，眼前看似頗不茍言笑、正經八百又帶點陰鬱氣息的男子幽幽地開了口。

　　

　　「我這週六會去古根漢美術館看展覽。」

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/10 Wed 市立圖書館

　　

　　Charles找遍了整個書架，就是找不到書碼上的那本書。他沒想過一本一百三十年前的書居然會如此搶手，他前兩天在學校的圖書館找不到這本書，今天特地趁午休時間來到市立圖書館，卻還是找不到傳說中的《平面國》——他記得在網站上查詢時，這本書還在架上。

　　嘆了口氣，他思索著難道Raven他們班上的學生如此用功，當真都跑來借書看？看來在課堂上推薦一些不錯的課外讀物——與專業相關——或許還真的能引起這些小鬼們學習慾望？Charles想了想，該推薦哪本書好呢？或許仿生學的讀物還不錯。

　　他還在思考該推薦哪本簡單易懂的書籍時，一位圖書館員經過他身邊，Charles朝著對方微笑，並輕聲開口詢問。

　　

　　 _You say either. And you say either,_

_You say neither. And you say neither_

_Either, either, Neither, neither_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　「不好意思，請問妳知道《平面國》放在哪嗎？」

　　

　　當Charles面對著圖書館員時，他的眼角不經意地瞥到在書架的另一側有抹原先在晃動的人影停止了動作。但Charles沒放在心上，他與圖書館員一同繼續尋找那本古董書籍。

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/10 Wed 市立圖書館電梯

　　

　　幾番折騰後，Charles宣告放棄在圖書館尋找這本如同鬼魅般存在的書籍，他站在電梯裡，並按下了一樓的按鈕，準備回去學校迎接下午的課程。在電梯雙們要闔上的瞬間，有隻手鑽了進來，Charles眼明手快地按住延長開門鍵，好讓對方能趕上電梯。

　　

　　「呼……謝謝。」走進來的男人對Charles報以一抹感激的微笑，而同時間，Charles與對方瞬間愣了一秒。

　　

　　 **Erik Lehnsherr。** Charles在心中覆唸對方的名字，眼前的人並沒有正式與自己打過照面，但Charles的生活在Erik Lehnsherr進入學校任職之後，開始充斥著這個人的大大小小的消息，甚至他們還在某種程度上小小地過了招——Charles低頭抿了抿唇，不由得覺得逗趣。

　　在Erik Lehnsherr按下三樓的按鈕後，尷尬的沉默蔓延。他們都緊盯著電梯面板，沒有誰先開口說話。Charles思索著自己是否應該說些什麼緩和一下氣氛？畢竟還是要繼續共事的同事，彼此之間還是盡可能『和平』共處。

　　Charles清了清喉嚨，準備開口。

　　

　　 _You like potato. And you like potato_

_You like tomato. And you like tomato_

_Potato, potato, Tomato, tomato_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　　「我有《平面國》那本書。」低沉的嗓音劃破寂靜，Charles注意到開口的人有點不自在地朝自己瞥了一眼，帶點些許的緊張又開口著：「如果你需要我可以借你。」

　　Charles咬了咬下唇，忍俊不住輕笑起來，道：「好啊，謝謝你，Erik。」

　　

　　對方愣了一秒，電梯們恰巧開啟，他步出電梯門之前朝『交鋒』過幾次的生物老師微微頷首，接著走出Charles的視線。在電梯門關上之際，Charles想起來，圖書館三樓的藏書大多是生物學、仿生學相關的書籍。

　　

_But oh, if we call the whole thing off, then we must part_

_And oh, if we ever part, then that might break my heart_

　　

　　※※※

　　2014/09/10 Wed Charles Xavier的公寓

　　

　　Raven掛上電話後從房間走出，準備去廚房為自己添杯茶水，經過起居室時，她看見正坐在沙發上閱讀《平面國》的兄長——看起來讀得津津有味。她湊了過去，鑽進Charles懷裡故意搗亂他的閱讀，但她的兄長沒把太多注意力放在她身上。Raven調皮地搶過Charles手上的書，兄妹兩玩起了你追我躲的幼稚遊戲。在書被Charles搶回去之前，眼尖的Raven注意到那本書的內頁有個簡單的落款：E.L.。

　　

　　 _So if you like pyjamas. You like pyjamas_

_I'll wear pyjamas. You got pyjamas_

_For we know we need each other so we_

_Better call the whole thing off_

_Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

　 **E.L.？** 小腦袋瓜快速地運轉著這行縮寫，而在此刻她露出空隙，手上的《平面國》被兄長即時搶回。她邊騷擾著Charles邊逗笑彼此。

　　在她放棄擾亂兄長的閱讀而起身離開時，同時間她想起Charles這週末也要去古根漢美術館看展覽。轉首，她看了一眼窩回沙發快速遁回閱讀模式的兄長。

　 _ **數學、生物，息息相關。**_

　　她忍不住笑了起來，期待週末的、數學與生物的不期而遇。

　　

　　 _Let's call the whole thing off_

　　

 

　　FIN

　　

　　有點長的後記：

　　沒想到我今天還真的把這篇文給飆出來了！

　　先說一下，這篇文獻給可愛的Anya和親愛的清臣，你們倆昨天居然同一天出生，昨天肯定是什麼好日子！XD

　　另外，會寫出這篇文，要歸功於昨天早上我坐在PM車上且昏昏沉沉的時候，聽到了廣播放了這首『Let's call the whole thing off』，這是一首非常非常可愛的歌！歌詞簡單容易明白，而且意義其實非常有意思。這首歌的歌詞也穿插在本篇文中。(如果想找這首歌，在google上打：Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong - Let's Call The Whole Thing Off 應該就可以找到)

　　而在我聽到這首可愛的歌的同時，千秋的ask上跑出了一個『洋蔥雨』的東西～不小心引發了自然組與社會組的戰爭(並不是！

　　我覺得這實在太可愛了。所以昨天晚上出差回來後，在睡前看了一下書，構思一下文，因為我覺得EC配上這首歌和自然組社會組的戰爭(?)非常逗趣，也莫名的覺得很吻合(哪裡！？

　　就這樣，我今天早上就趕緊飆出這篇文。當然，文中應該有不少Bug，雖說我以前唸自然組，但是我的知識都還給老師了啦TAT

　　文中的《平面國》是一本很有趣的書喔，薄薄的一本，閱讀並不吃力，鼓勵大家不妨去找來看看。

　　

　　順便說一下我昨晚看的參考書目，其實我並沒有看的很詳細啦，不過大家有興趣也可以找來看：

　　1.《大黃蜂飛得比波音747還快？：仿生科技-來自大自然的下一波工業革命》

　　2.《森林祕境：生物學家的自然觀察年誌》

　　

　　然後我要再強調一遍，我一直認為，科學，是非常浪漫的。相信我，真的非常的浪漫。

　　最後，這篇文除了特別送給Anya和清臣之外，也獻給ask社區的大家，謝謝你們～昨天真的是一個好日子啊！

　　

　　


End file.
